A Bishounen? He's My Oji-san!
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Namaku Guo Jia, dan ini adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku tidak membawanya ke lab pribadiku, karena mereka telah menganggap kami saudara kembar...
1. Prolog

Nagi : Kita mau balik!  
Scarlet : Maaf, kalo banyak fic yang tertunda. Kami masih menunggu hasil ulangan semester buat datang, dan tiba-tiba ada manga yang menginspirasi kita untuk membuat fic ini.  
Nagi : Jika kalian tidak tertarik, silakan kembali memencet tombol "Back" di atas, atau di bawah kalau yang make lagi main hape...  
Scarlet : CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Inspired by a manga called "My Father is a Loli"(Chichi ga Loli Mono de) by Shimesaba. You'll never find it on Google because every sites are blocked. And also, a piece of art by SatoakiAmatatsu on deviantART.  
WARNING!  
Terdapat hubungan keluarga tidak masuk akal, alur cerita berantakan, dan tokoh-tokoh absurd. Jas por pan, oke?

Rate : K+  
Starring : Guo Jia and Guo Huai(Don't ask. Meskipun mereka tidak berhubungan, marganya menunjukkan kalau mereka keluarga.)  
Genre : Sci-Fi/Family/Humor(?)  
Summary : Guo Jia adalah anak kuliahan jurusan farmasi di Universitas Sangoku yang sedang melakukan penelitian tentang obat segala penyakit. Hingga suatu hari, sang kakek yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil datang berkunjung dan membawa bencana...

.

Nagi and Scarlet presents...

.

.

**A Bishounen? He's My Oji-san!**

**.**

Prolog

-Guo Jia's PoV-

"Bagaimana dengan penelitianmu, Jagoan?", tanya sebuah suara di telepon.

"Sudah kok. Tinggal presentasi untuk sidang bulan depan...", jawabku. "Oh ya, Ayah. Sudah dulu, nanti pulsaku habis. Modal yang Ayah kirimkan kemarin harus bisa untuk bulan berikutnya."

"Oke, Ayah mengerti. Semoga sukses ya! Maaf kalau Ayah nanti tidak bisa datang...", katanya pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa? Ayah sudah janji saat aku diwisuda!"

"Tapi, Guo Jia, Ayah sedang banyak pekerjaan yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan. Apalagi ibumu juga sudah lama meninggalkanmu..."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Ayah tidak mau datang? Ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku hingga melupakan semua wajah mereka...

"Lalu, aku harus dengan siapa? Siapa yang akan menemaniku selama pembuatan skripsi dan wisuda?"

"Kakekmu nanti akan berkunjung ke tempatmu. Beliau rela jauh-jauh dari Hanzhong untuk melihat cucunya yang sudah besar..."

"Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kita sudah bicarakan soal ini!"

"Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ayah akan kehilangan pekerjaan jika menemuimu untuk waktu yang lama..."

Aku tertunduk muram. Kenapa, Ayah? Kenapa?

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti... Sampai nanti...", sahutku seraya menutup telepon di iPhone-ku.

Kakek? Kenapa harus... Kakek?

Aku tahu, Kakek mengasuhku sejak kecil. Aku tahu kalau Kakek sangat menginginkan seorang cucu di sisinya. Tapi, apakah Kakek akan mengerti bahwa aku sedang berjuang untuk lulus kuliah? Aku belum siap bertemu Kakek sejak aku pernah mengejeknya. Berkata bahwa Kakek takkan sebaik ibuku. Aku hanya ingin seseorang menemaniku dalam kesendirian di keluarga ini, tapi sikapku sudah keterlaluan...

.

TING TONG!

Eh? Ada orang?  
Aku merapikan jas putih yang kududuki sedari tadi. Kemudian membuka pintu rumah kontrakanku.  
KREEEEEK!

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Fengxiao!", kata seorang lelaki tua renta berkemeja putih yang bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tongkatnya.

"O-ohayou, Kakek...", jawabku. "Ada apa jauh-jauh kesini?"

"Tentu saja bertemu jagoan kecilku! Kau tinggi sekali", jawab lelaki yang kupanggil 'Kakek' seraya memukul lenganku.

"Aduh! Ternyata Kakek masih ingat kebiasaan lama, ya?", kataku sambil memegangi lenganku.

"Tentu saja. Kau sahabat Kakek satu-satunya!", katanya sambil memasang wajah gembira dan berjalan masuk ke rumahku. Dan...

BRUAK!

"Ya, Kakek masih ceroboh seperti biasa...", Aku tersenyum tipis sambil membantu Kakek berdiri. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Hari mulai gelap..."

Aku menuntun Kakek menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar kosong. Sebenarnya, itu adalah kamar khusus ayahku, tapi...

Meskipun aku bersama kakekku yang ceroboh, aku senang bisa ditemani oleh seseorang di rumah ini. Di sisi lain, aku takut keberadaan Kakek bisa membahayakan tugas kuliahku...

.

Di malam harinya...

"Kakek? Kakek dimana?", teriakku mencari Kakek di teras rumah.

"Percuma kau mencari Kakek di bawah!", kata sebuah suara.

"GYAAAA!", kataku kaget ketika melihat Kakek duduk di atap rumahku.

"Ayo, ikut Kakek duduk disini...", katanya sambil memukulkan tangan kirinya di sisi atap, tanda menyiapkan tempat duduk untukku.

"Kakek sudah gila? Aku takut ketinggian!", kataku bergidik ngeri.

"Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bersama disini? Langitnya sedang cerah nih!", bantah Kakek.

Dengan berat hati, aku menaiki tangga yang tersedia, lalu duduk di sebelah Kakek. Tampak lelaki tua dengan rambut panjangnya yang beruban memandang langit yang sangat indah bak pemandangan surga.

"Melihat langit ini, Kakek jadi teringat masa muda dahulu, ketika seumuranmu...", katanya.

"Ah, iya. Kakek bilang pernah jadi dokter, kan?", tanyaku memastikan.

"Benar. Kakek dulu merawat korban-korban perang. Apabila sedang dibutuhkan, Kakek juga ikut berperang sesekali. Hingga ketika atasan Kakek, Pak Xiahou Yuan, meninggal saat berperang, Kakek mulai serius untuk berperang dengan sisa prajurit yang ada.", tuturnya.

"Wow...", kataku takjub. "Aku belum pernah diceritakan seperti itu. Kakek memang berbakat..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bintang jatuh lewat di mata kami. Sementara aku masih membayangkan wajah Kakek di masa mudanya.

"Hei, jangan melamun!", kata Kakek menepuk bahuku. "Bintang jatuh sudah lewat!"

"Ah, bintang jatuh? Memangnya kenapa, Kek?", kataku terpecah dari lamunanku.

"Biasanya kau memohon sesuatu, kan? Jangan berlagak lupa...", ujar Kakek. "Kau bisa begini juga karena saat kita memandang langit bersama..."

"Sebenarnya, itu karena usahaku sendiri. Tapi...", jawabku. "Aku berharap bisa meluluskan kuliahku dan menjadi apoteker yang berguna. Aku ingin bisa menolong Kakek agar tetap bersamaku, meskipun Kakek tidak sebaik ibuku. Kakek sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kakek tidak perlu mengharap banyak...", Kakek bersandar di tongkatnya. "Kakek berharap bisa memiliki perpanjangan waktu untuk menemanimu hingga wisuda, tanpa nenekmu, Kakek senang sekali jika bisa menjadi seorang teman bagimu. Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..."

Tampak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Aku terperanjat kaget, lalu berkata, "Kakek sedang tidak sehat. Kita masuk ke dalam dulu, akan aku buatkan obat..."

Kami menuruni atap rumah dan segara masuk. Aku membawa Kakek masuk ke dalam lab pribadiku dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Sementara aku mencari-cari bahan obat di dalam lemari obat-obatan dan bahan kimia.

-Guo Jia's PoV : off-

Lelaki tua itu terus batuk dan mengeluarkan darah, lalu tenggorokannya terasa haus dan sedang mencari minuman sehingga mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di meja kerja Guo Jia yang sibuk mencampur bahan obat. Mata lelaki tua itu tertuju pada beberapa botol berisi cairan yang mirip dengan jus.

"Hei, Fengxiao, apakah jus yang tertata rapi di meja ini buatanmu?", tanya lelaki tua tersebut. Sebut saja Mawar, eh, Kakek Guo Huai.

"Tentu saja. Apa Kakek tertarik?", kata lelaki rambut gold dengan jas labnya. Sebut saja Guo Jia.

"Kelihatannya begitu...", jawab Guo Huai dengan gelas berisi cairan merah di tangannya.

Guo Jia menoleh ke arah suara itu, kemudian tak sengaja menjatuhkan ramuan obat di atas laptop barunya. Sontak, Guo Jia berlari seraya berteriak, " Kakek, jangan diminum!"

Guo Jia mendorong lelaki tua tersebut hingga jatuh di bawah lemari kayu yang tertempel di dinding. Lemari itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menjatuhkan sebuah botol berisi cairan biru muda yang menyala tepat di mulutnya.

Glek, glek, glek...

"TIDYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!", Guo Jia berteriak gaje seperti berteriak di ujung lautan.

-Guo Jia's PoV-

"Puah, cairan apa itu? Rasanya seperti permen karet bakar!", Kakek melepaskan botol kosong itu dari mulutnya, karena kedua tangannya kutahan.

Sekarang, dugaanku benar. Kakekku akan membawa bencana, karena telah meminum ramuan untuk tugas kuliahku. Badanku gemetar, bibirku seakan kaku. Dengan tergagap, aku berkata, "I-Itu... Tugas... kuliahku, Kek. Kakek meminum semuanya..."

"Bukankah kau bisa membuat lagi? Mungkin kau punya penawar atau semacamnya...", kata Kakek. "Bisa bantu aku berdiri?"

Aku membantunya untuk berdiri. Seharusnya, aku membuat penawar untuk obatnya. Sayangnya, aku belum memikirkan itu dari awal. Selain itu, kalau ada penawarnya, ceritanya akan habis disini dan tidak lucu lagi. "M-Maaf, aku belum memikirkan penawarnya karena tugas skripsiku belum selesai semua...", kataku pada Kakek.

"Tapi kau bisa membuat lagi, kan?", tanya Kakek.

"Tentu saja. Semuanya ada di laptopku...", jawabku sambil berjalan menuju laptopku. Lalu menepuk dahi.

"Ada apa?", kata Kakek bingung.

"Laptopku rusak. Sedangkan untuk membuat obat itu bisa memakan waktu dua minggu, belum termasuk obat penawar!", kataku mulai frustasi, lalu memeluk tubuh Kakek yang tinggal tulang belulang dan kentut.

"Sudahlah, Nak. Lebih baik kau perbaiki saja sambil membuat penawarnya...", Kakek menenangkanku.

Aku masih memeluknya dengan erat untuk mengobati kemarahanku. Hingga kemudian, aku melihat keanehan pada rambutnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna silver. Aku melepas pelukanku dan berkata, "Obatnya mulai bekerja. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Kakek..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", Kakek melihat rambutnya yang tergerai panjang berubah warna. "Apakah ini buruk? Atau baik?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku sendiri belum memiliki tikus atau marmut percobaan. Aku khawatir apabila perubahan warna itu adalah tanda penuaan yang berjalan cepat. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, sudah larut malam..."

Aku membawa Kakek ke dalam kamarnya. Sambil menutup pintu, aku mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Dibalik keraguan dalam diriku, aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Semoga Kakek baik-baik saja. Antara menjadi sembuh, atau kondisinya memburuk. Aku menyilangkan jariku dengan penuh harapan.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasa, untuk persiapan kuliah. Kuambil kaos lengan panjang _turtle neck_ warna ungu dan sebuah almamater putih dari lemari pakaian. Tiba-tiba, terdengar seperti suara jeritan dari kamar di sebelahku. Aku segera berlari kesana dan mengecek keadaan Kakek.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tampak seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan rambut silver yang panjang tergerai di depan sebuah cermin. Antara melamun, dan terkejut.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahku. Kami berdua sama-sama kaget. Lelaki itu mirip denganku, bahkan kami terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Meski begitu, tamparannya sakit sekali.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Lagipula, siapa kau? Beraninya kesini dan menamparku! Dimana Kakekku?", kataku sambil melemparkan pertanyaan danmengelus pipiku.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Guo Fengxiao, aku kakekmu!", jawab lelaki itu, dan rasanya seperti melantur.

"Tidak mungkin! Kakekku sudah tua, dan kau seumuranku. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu namaku?", bantahku.

"Benarkah? Aku yang memberi nama itu untukmu. Saat itu, orang tuamu kehabisan ide untuk nama laki-laki, karena mereka mengharapkan perempuan!", tuturnya sambil memukul lenganku. "Lagipula, hanya aku yang tahu kalau teriakanmu seperti anak perempuan."

Sebentar, Fengxiao adalah nama kecilku dahulu. Dan belum pernah ada orang yang memukul lenganku dan menyebut nama itu selain...

"Kakek?"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Maaf kalo garing, kami tidak begitu fokus dengan Humor-nya. Kita hanya bisa berharap Review dari anda agar kami bisa berkembang...

Scarlet : Ga usah gitu juga, Nagi-san... Yang penting, kalian segera ripiu!


	2. Never Try to Bother Him!

Nagi : Kita kembali!  
Scarlet : Terima kasih buat yang sudah numpang ripiu di fic kita. Langsung aja dibaca!  
Nagi : Kali ini, kita langsung ke balesan aja ya!

.

xtreme guavaniko  
Nagi : Tingkat akurasi macam apa itu?  
Scarlet : Ga usah dibikinin, Wa-san. Biarkan kegantengan Guo Jia tersaingi...  
Guo Jia : Lo bilang apa? (tongkat bilyar di tangan)  
Scarlet : Senjatanya Kakek Huai lebih besar dan kuat dari punyamu -,-  
Guo Jia : (pundung)

fanficmember  
Nagi : Bukan gitu. Maksudnya, mungkin ibunya pirang dan bapaknya cokelat, makanya punya rambut gold. Bukan bronze alias perunggu...  
Scarlet : Lagian, efek warna silver itu karena obatnya doang. Ga lebih, jadi kalo udah balik, ya hitam lagi...

.

Nagi : Jangan basa-basi, lanjut aja nih!  
Scarlet : CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

WARNING!  
Terdapat hubungan keluarga tidak masuk akal, alur cerita berantakan, dan tokoh-tokoh absurd. Jas por pan, oke?

Rate : T  
Starring : Guo Jia and Guo Huai(Don't ask. Meskipun mereka tidak berhubungan, marganya menunjukkan kalau mereka keluarga.)  
Genre : Sci-Fi/Family/Humor(?)  
Summary : Namaku Guo Jia. Dan aku baru saja mendapat bencana terbesar dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa kakekku yang ceroboh ke dalam lab pribadiku...

.

Nagi and Scarlet presents...

.

.

**A Bishounen? He's My Oji-san!**

**.**

Never Try to Bother Him!

Namaku Guo Jia. Kakekku memanggilku Fengxiao, meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah nama pemberiannya ketika aku masih berusia lima tahun. Kakekku yang ceroboh menginspirasiku untuk tidak mudah menyerah dibalik cerita dan deritanya. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti kuliah jurusan farmasi di Universitas Sangoku seperti saat ini. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan tahan dengan kedua orang tuaku...

Seharusnya, aku sadar dari dulu. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa seorang tua renta seperti dirinya rela bekerja untukku di tengah tegangnya hubungan orang tuaku yang akan bercerai. Tapi, kenapa saat itu... kenapa saat itu aku tidak menginginkannya?

Aku selalu bilang bahwa Kakek hanya merusak masa kecilku, bahkan, aku tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya. Namun, baru saat ini, aku menyadari bahwa Kakek sangat menginginkan seorang teman dibanding cucu karena hubungan di antara orang tuaku yang kurang baik. Aku baru menyadari ketika semua ini sudah terjadi...

Kakekku... kini Kakekku sudah seumuranku. Tapi, rasanya, ini bukan dirinya sendiri...

Hah...

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mencoba tabah menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku sendiri belum yakin apa benar dia adalah Kakekku...

"Kalau kau Kakekku, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?", tanyaku.

"Ingatkah kau ketika kita berada di atap rumah dan memohon pada bintang jatuh? Kurasa permintaanku untukmu telah terkabul. Aku juga masih ingat meminum jus aneh yang kaubilang tugas kuliahmu itu. Rasanya masih terasa di mulutku!", katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Baiklah, cukup meyakinkan...", jawabku. "Tapi, aku sedang buru-buru. Aku harus mencari lebih banyak yang berubah dari dirimu..."

"Fengxiao!", Kakek memegang lenganku. "Itu semua tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau bilang menjadi laki-laki berumur 18 tahun itu baik? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang buruk, seperti mengecil dan menghilang? Atau, tidak bisa mati? Aku harus tahu agar aku bisa menemukan penawarnya!", kataku panik.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi, aku harus mengantarmu kuliah!", Kakek menarikku ke kamar mandi.

"Tapi... Tapi...", aku tergagap.

"Tidak ada 'tapi' ! Lagipula, aku ingin melihat sekolah cucuku yang sekarang sudah kuliah...", katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau. Kami seperti sepasang laki-laki yang sedang bermesraan, tepatnya saudara kembar yang sedang berpacaran. Hanya saja, rambut kakekku panjang sepinggang. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, berpasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, Kakek boleh ikut. Tapi, aku harus membuang perilaku kakek yang ceroboh dan kaku..."

"Apa? Kau menghina Kakek!", katanya kaget.

"Maksudku, penampilan Kakek sudah berbeda. Akan terlihat aneh jika anak berumur 18 tahun mengenakan celana dan kemeja yang longgar dengan rambut yang hampir menutup wajahnya seperti kuntilanak...", jelasku.

"Oh, begitu. Ayo!", Kakek menarikku ke dalam kamar mandi dengan bersemangat. Aku bisa melihat efek obatnya tidak mengubah perilakunya yang selalu suka hal baru. Kecuali...

BRUAK!

Aku terjatuh menimpa Kakek yang terpeleset sebongkah sabun. Aku tidak bisa mengubah sikapnya yang ceroboh...

.

.

Sepulang kuliah...

"Hei, aku sudah menunggumu. Kenapa lama sekali?", kata seorang lelaki rambut silver berkemeja putih yang terbuka sedikit dengan rompi biru menungguku di ambang pagar kampus.

"Kakek, bisakah untuk masuk ke dalam? Ini bisa berbahaya untukmu!", aku berbisik padanya.

"Ayolah, untuk apa kau berbisik? Apa masalahnya menunggu di luar dan di dalam? Rasanya sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya juga kan?", bantahnya.

Aku menunjuk kerumunan perempuan yang melihat kami sedari tadi dan berkata, "Masalahnya adalah itu!"

Kami menoleh ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Tampak wajah mereka berbunga-bunga karena membawa bunga. Ditambah teriakan-teriakan aneh yang memekakkan telinga.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?", kata Kakek mulai bingung bercampur panik.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu satu jalan...", jawabku berusaha berpikir jernih. Namun suasana semakin panik karena gerombolan penggemar mendekati kami dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!", aku menarik lengan Kakek dan segera berlari kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", jerit segerombolan perempuan itu.

Kami terus berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa ada henti. Hingga kami terpojok di sebuah dinding, dengan gerombolan perempuan yang seakan ingin menyiksa kami berdua. Kami hanya bisa berdiri terpojok dengan gadis-gadis yang menatap tajam dan memberi senyuman jahat.

"Kita terkepung!", kata Kakek merinding.

"Aku juga tahu kalau itu! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?", kataku semakin panik.

SYUUUUUUUNG!

TEP!

Sebuah kapak menancap di dinding, tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku sedikit pusing karena kepalaku hampir terbelah dua. Aku tidak kuat menahan...panik...

BRUAK!

.

.

.

"Ng... Apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku.  
"Kau pingsan karena ada temanmu yang berwajah suram hampir membunuhmu. Untungnya dia mau membawamu ke rumahnya...", jawab seorang lelaki di depanku.

"Begitu ya... Sebentar, pria berwajah suram?", kataku tersentak.

Sejauh ini, aku tidak punya teman berwajah suram. Tapi aku kenal yang membawa kapak dan hampir membunuhku... Dia...

"Hei, Kawan. Kau sudah sadar?", tanya seseorang menghampiriku. Orang itu berambut lurus yang dibelakangkan semua. Kemeja putih dan dasi warna cyan yang dikenakannya tampak serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, namun tampak bersinar. Aku ingat sekali, dia adalah rivalku...

"Jia Chong...", kataku padanya. "Untuk apa kau menolongku? Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

"Tch... Aku masih berbaik hati untuk memperbaiki hubungan buruk kita! Aku masih mau menolongmu...", katanya berdecih. "Kalau aku tidak disana. Pasti kau akan dilalap habis oleh para perempuan gila itu! Dan temanmu yang jauh lebih tampan dari dirimu, kurasa dia punya perasaan khusus padamu..."

"Kamu ini lebay deh!", kataku membuang muka. "Tapi, terima kasih. Aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan tugasku..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku...", Lelaki yang kupanggil Jia Chong bersandar di dinding dan memasang wajah datarnya. "Dia siapa? Saudara sepupu? Atau saudara kembar yang hilang?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu soal itu...", aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, bergegas untuk pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki rambut silver itupun ikut nimbrung, "Jia Chong, aku kakeknya Guo Jia. Dia seperti ini karena dia mau menolongku..."

"Apa?", Jia Chong mendadak terbelalak kaget.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau menggunakannya untuk menjatuhkanku lagi?", aku memasang wajah masam.

"Pfft... Masuk akal juga karena kau jurusan farmasi...", Jia Chong menahan tawa. "Ada apa? Kakekmu yang pikun itu meminum jus yang ternyata tugas kuliahmu? Mwahaha..."

"Ini tidak lucu!", aku menarik kerahnya dan mengangkatnya. "Sekali lagi kau mengejek kakekku, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan kapakmu sendiri!"

"Baiklah... Tenang dulu...", kata Jia Chong. "Aku harus mendiagnosa dulu sebelum membantumu. Demi hubungan kita, aku juga mau kau bekerjasama denganku. Aku punya peralatannya..."

"Hmph... Aku kurang mempercayaimu, tapi cukup untuk saat ini...", aku melemparnya ke tempat tidur.

"Fengxiao! Apa-apaan kau?", Kakekku menghampiriku.

"Tapi, aku hanya tidak mau dia membuat Kakek semakin menderita. Untuk saat ini, hanya Kakek yang aku punya..."

"Tapi, caramu salah. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberinya kesempatan. Kita pasti bisa mengatasinya..."

"Baiklah, tapi kita pulang dulu...", aku merapikan jasku, meninggalkan kamar Jia Chong.

Jia Chong, aku memang tidak mempercayaimu untuk membantuku. Tapi ini semua aku lakukan hanya untuk kakekku!

**~TBC~**


End file.
